Retail stores use various types of product display structures to present products to customers for purchase. These display structures both support the product for display and indicate the product price. Example display structures include shelf and peg hook structures.
Often, retailers desire to highlight certain products that are being displayed for sale. For example, a retailer may want to bring certain products to the attention of the customer because they were advertised in a certain media format, such as a catalog, a circular or a commercial. In another example, a retailer may want to draw attention to certain products that have certain characteristics not possessed by similarly displayed products, such as products that are on sale or products that offer promotional incentives with their purchase. In yet another example, a retailer may want to temporarily change the prices of certain products to reflect a sale price.
Often, retailers spotlight these products by adding an additional visual element that extends beyond the normal price label or covers the regular price label so as to draw attention to the product. For example, marketing signs can be added to product display structures near the price label of the products to be highlighted.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.